Brothers
by Mermes
Summary: Thor is being annoying and Loki wants to try a new spell. The result? Well... Loki gets a little more than he bargained for once again.


**Okay, so this is really short. Really, really short, but I'm quite happy with it.**

**Remember back when you were a kid and you'd start arguing with someone and forgive them a minute later? This fanfic was inspired by that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"Loki..."

"Go away, Thor."

"Pleeeaaaaase..."

"No."

The seven-year-old god of thunder huffed and crossed his arms. His younger brother ignored him completely and returned to his studies.

Thor didn't take it very well when he didn't have his way.

"Just one battle. Please?"

He hoped that his brother would appreciate the fact that he'd said 'please'. He'd asked nicely and said 'please' _twice_. Thor never asked for things, he demanded them.

"No, I'm busy."

Loki could think of quite a few things on which he could spend his time that would be much more productive than running after Thor. Like studying magic, for instance. His tutor was pleased with his progress, but that wasn't enough for Loki. He wanted his tutor to be amazed and, most of all, he wanted his father to be proud.

"Loooookiiiiiiii..."

He turned to look at Thor, who apparently was so desperate to get Loki outside that he'd been reduced to pouting. His blue eyes looked at him beseechingly, his lower lip quivering slightly.

"Pouting may work on mother, but it has no effect on me, brother."

Thor huffed again.

"I will not leave this room until you agree to come with me," he proclaimed solemnly.

Loki sighed, looking down at his book again. Thor was impatient, he'd get bored soon enough and then he'd leave, because there was no way Loki was going to give in unless... unless... His eyes came to rest on a list of spells. On one specific spell. He quickly read and memorized it, his mischievous mind already planning.

"Fine," he said simply, standing up and trying to hide his smirk.

Thor, oblivious as always, cheered.

_'Just you wait, brother...'_

* * *

Odin could barely contain his surprise when he saw both his sons in the training field.

He'd tried to teach them how to battle as soon as they were old enough, but it had immediately become clear that Loki was not a warrior. The god of mischief had taken a good, long look at the sword his father had presented him with, distaste obvious in his features, and declared that he thought the art of sword-fighting was not for him. Odin had made him try anyway, but he'd been disarmed by Thor in a matter of seconds.

Loki's talents lay with sorcery, a gift that was very scarce in Asgard, not with battle.

Which is why Odin raised an eyebrow as he saw the raven-haired prince follow his older brother into the field, wooden sword in hand and a rather naughty smile on his lips.

He sighed.

* * *

"Are you ready, brother?"

Loki nodded, gripping the sword as if it were a life-saver. Clever plan or not, he still didn't fancy being hit by his brother.

Thor raised his sword, already smiling victoriously, much to Loki's annoyance, and brought it down against the younger boy's head. Loki managed to block the blow, but he quickly realized that his brother was too strong.

Still, he'd let him have his fun for a few more minutes.

Thor swiped at him again and Loki dodged the attack with some difficulty. He'd got slightly (very slightly) better at handling a sword in the last couple of years, but he still wasn't a match for Thor.

And that is why he was more surprised than anyone when he faked a right in an attempt to trick his brother, changed the sword's course to the left and managed to hit Thor's arm, making him stagger back a few steps.

Well, since Thor had inherited the brawn, Loki supposed he had inherited the brains.

Thor roared and charged at his brother, and Loki saw that it was time to carry out his plan.

He closed his eyes, concentrated on the spell and felt a tug somewhere deep inside him. His magic flowed freely through his veins and the air around him, changing it.

He heard his brother's gasp before he opened his eyes and knew the spell must have worked.

There were exactly ten Lokis surrounding the young warrior, all of them smirking. Thor was so shocked that he dropped his sword.

"Surprised, brother?" asked one of the Lokis.

"Confused?"

"Shocked?"

"Bewildered?"

Thor kept looking around as each word was said by a different Loki.

The god of mischief laughed, making his copies imitate him until the sound was so loud it was painful. Loki was too busy being amused to notice his brother's hurt expression, and only shut up when he saw that his brother was leaving.

_'Ooops.'_

* * *

"Thor?"

No answer.

"Thor, I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Thor, please open the door."

Loki sighed and was turning around to leave when the door to his brother's room opened with a loud 'bang'. Hesitating, he stepped inside.

"Thor?"

His brother was sitting on his bed with his back turned to him. Loki sighed again and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Thor. That was mean."

"Yes, it was."

Loki pursed his lips, trying to bite back a retort and failing to do so.

"But what you did wasn't very nice either."

Thor huffed in indignation and turned to look at him."I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"What did I do?"

"You made me fight."

"But you agreed to do it!"

"Because you made me agree."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did no-"

"Let's not start with this again, please," Loki muttered, rolling his eyes.

Thor pouted.

"You made me fight and I pranked you. We're both idiots. Happy?" said Loki, trying to cheer him up.

Thor couldn't help laughing. "Yes, we're both idiots."

"And we're still friends?"

"Of course!"

They shook hands, both of them grinning.

"What did it feel like, being incompetent? Being able to do nothing against your brother's superiority? It can't have been a nice feeling."

"Shut up, Loki."


End file.
